Conventionally, device management systems in which an installation device is managed so as to comply with operating rules that embody a management objective such as energy saving have been known (e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-164228). In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-164228, the operating rules are delivered in the format of an operating schedule to the installation device.